


Come back for me

by Smoaked



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaked/pseuds/Smoaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tente de se remettre de la mort de son mari Oliver Queen, disparu en mer 5 ans plutôt mais celui-ci réapparaît le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort. Ironie du sort ou coup du destin ? Sauront-il faire abstraction des événements passés pour faire survivre leur amour ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back for me

** Where do I begin **

* * *

_Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Terne et sans vie. Sans espoir. Ils diront que ça ne compte pas, que mes mots ne veulent rien dire et qu'il ne faut pas m'écouter et ils auront sans doute raison. Les gens peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent au fond mais le temps ne guérit pas la douleur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours._

_Toutes les valeurs que j'avais, tous les principes que je possédais ont été bafoués et aujourd'hui j'écris. J'essaye de comprendre moi aussi le pourquoi du comment. Je retranscris mes sentiments sur ces bouts de papiers pour pouvoir assimiler peut être quelque chose que j'aurais raté en cours de route._ _Et je me demande aussi si cela servira a quelque chose ? Certains diront que l'écriture permet de s'évader d'autres d'extérioriser toutes ces émotions enfouies._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire pour partager mes sentiments mais aussi et surtout pour ne pas succomber à cette douce folie qui menace de m'emporter._

_Tu me manques Oliver, chaque jour que Dieu fait, tu me manques et cette douleur que j'ai au fond de la poitrine, m'empêche de respirer. Est ce qu'un jour tu reviendras ? Est ce que c'est vraiment terminé ? Tous les espoirs que j'ai sont en train de s'envoler et pas les mois ni même les années ne réussiront à faire partir cette douleur encrée au plus profond de mon être._

_Où que tu sois s'il te plaît, aide moi. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Reviens,_

_Reviens et je te demanderai de rester, reviens s'il te plaît et je te dirai de ne plus jamais me quitter._

_Reviens Oliver._

_Felicity Meghan Queen. 28 juillet 2010_

Felicity s'arrêta un instant, contenant un soupir avant de reprendre la marche.

Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit, dormir c'était pour les nuls, ceux qui refusent et nient tout en bloc qui s'enfuient dans le sommeil dans l'espoir d'aller mieux le lendemain. L'insomnie ces derniers jours était l'une de ses meilleures amies ne la quittant que lorsqu'elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement.

Le vent lui balayait lentement les cheveux, lui envoyant de temps à autre du sable à la figure. Une pluie diluvienne était en train de tomber du ciel sombre, chassant les pensées les plus sombres ; tandis que quelques minutes plus tard le soleil s'empressait d'effacer aussitôt ces gros nuages. Fixant à nouveau l'horizon, Felicity ne le quitta plus du regard pour un moment, voyant à travers lui, le pathétique état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis quelques jours. Elle pouvait passer du blanc au noir en quelques secondes à peine. Elle pouvait croire qu'il était encore à ses côtés avant de se rendre compte soudainement qu'il n'y serait plus jamais. Aujourd'hui était comme les autres jours, terne et triste et des questions ne cessaient de fleurir par milliers dans son esprit.

\- Il avaient tords les gens, la vie n'est pas belle et même si l'on croit durement a nos valeurs, on finit par les perdre ainsi que nos pieds.

Felicity avait presque envie de rire à l'entente de ces paroles, soufflées par elle-même. La jeune femme ne reconnaissait même plus le son de sa voix, rauque et brisée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait se ressaisir, elle devait se lever pour se rendre au manoir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ses jambes amincies par les derniers événements ne la portaient plus, alors pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle s'autorisa à fermer ses paupières devenues lourdes.

\- Felicity, Felicity ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

Avec beaucoup de mal et un effort conséquent, Felicity finit par ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de Tommy au dessus du sien.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, je la ramène à la maison. Souffla-t-il au téléphone d'une voix sans émotions.

\- Felicity, je vais te porter pour te ramener à la maison, d'accord ?

Felicity repoussa non sans difficultés Tommy avant de se relever. Quel était ce besoin qu'ils avaient tous d'être aussi mielleux et gentils avec elle ? Ils ne voulaient pas la froisser non, ce qu'ils désiraient c'était de la voir craquer pour qu'ils puissent la prendre dans leurs bras mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur tendresse. C'était justement cette « tendresse » qui lui donnait envie de vomir, ce prétendu amour.

Felicity ressentait ce besoin irrépressible et inexplicable de les rejeter, les repousser alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien mais leurs « Je suis la Felicity je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile » étaient en train de la tuer à petit feu.

\- Je peux marcher Tommy. Lâcha-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle entendit son ami soupirer lourdement avant de marcher à ses côtés dans un état second, partagée entre la fatigue et le dégoût sachant pertinemment que la façon dont elle agissait avec les gens qui l'entouraient n'était pas tolérable.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Felicity avait finit par franchir la porte du manoir, suivi de près par Tommy et Thea.

\- Je t'ai préparé tes vêtements, ils sont sur le lit. L'avertit Laurel en lui tendant une serviette chaude.

Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue, une assistée. Son entourage pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule, en profitait pour lui « faciliter » la vie et elle se contentait de les regarder sans pouvoir dire un mot. Non qu'elle ne voulait pas échanger avec eux mais elle n'arrivait même pas à articuler le moindre son. Une boule lui obstruait la gorge tandis qu'une sorte d'étau se resserrait autour de sa peau et à chaque parole qu'elle pensait pouvoir prononcer, elle finissait par se raviser.

Cette boule si présente menaçant d'éclater et par la même d'occasionner des paroles qu'elle ne regretterait peut-être récupéra lentement les vêtements sur le lit désireuse de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment fatidique avant de s'asseoir.

\- Je suis venue pour t'aider. Dit Laurel en s'avançant près d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide Laurel merci.

\- Tu peux paraître aussi froide et distante que tu le veux, tu ne me feras pas fuir comme eux. Tu as besoin d'aide alors je suis la pour t'en apporter. Répliqua la jeune femme brune.

\- Si tu veux rester la à m'observer, je t'en prie le spectacle est gratuit. Toi aussi tu veux me voir m'écrouler, me rouler en boule et pleurer ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Felicity ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise et choquée.

\- S'il te plaît Laurel, gentille Laurel, ne joue pas à ce jeu. Vous êtes tous la autour de moi à guetter le moindre tremblement, la moindre larme. Soucieux de me voir perdre mes moyens. A croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous importe.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu essaies d'insinuer par la ?

\- Rien.

\- Non Felicity va au fond de ta pensée maintenant que tu es lancée, allez je t'écoute, dis moi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Dit-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Bien sur évite la confrontation autant que tu le peux tu as raison, joues au roi du silence aussi mais tu ne pourras pas ignorer ce qui fait mal encore longtemps. Felicity un jour ou l'autre, tu vas t'effondrer et nous serons la pour te rattraper, nous serons la parce que nous t'aimons.

Qui aurait pu penser un jour que Felicity et Laurel auraient pu être amies ? Sûrement pas la jeune blonde, pas après le passé qui les liaient à Oliver mais malgré tout cela, malgré les souffrances qu'elles s'étaient causées, la jalousie un temps qui les avaient rongés, les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à faire table rase du passé et à rester unies.

\- Pas ça je t'en prie ! Évite de me dire que nous allons affronter ça ensemble, que le temps guérit les blessures et toutes ces autres foutaises. Sa propre mère n'est pas la le jour où il se fait mettre sous-terre et tu oses me parles d'amour Laurel ? Mais dans quel monde, vis-tu ?

\- Tu es en colère et c'est tout à fait normal mais je ne te laisserai pas nous repousser, il n'aurait pas voulu ça, Oliver n'aurait pas voulu que l'on se déchire. Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

\- Arrête ! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. Arrête de parler en son nom, arrête de parler de lui au passé comme s'il n'existait plus. Arrêtez de me dire qu'il ne reviendra pas et qu'il faut que j'avance. Arrêtez avec vos stupides phrases qui ne servent à rien.

Les doigts tremblants, Felicity contemplait le visage de Laurel, le cœur serré. Elle avait réussi à la faire pleurer, à l'atteindre et elle n'en était pas fière. C'était cette pseudo compassion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter.

Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette « nouvelle » aussi facilement qu'ils le faisaient, pour elle il n'était pas mort. Il vivait encore à travers elle, à travers eux et les voir accepter l'idée qu'il soit définitivement mort était en train de la tuer à petit feu.

\- Felicity ? Appela Thea en rentrant dans la pièce...

Laurel s'empressa de sécher ses larmes, avant de se redonner une certaine contenance. Elle n'était pas blessée par les mots de son amie, elle était blessée par sa souffrance, elle se sentait impuissante, incapable d'aider la personne qui d'habitude égayait leurs journées.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Laurel ?

\- Rien. Absolument rien. Lâcha-t-elle en quittant pièce, ne laissant pas le temps à Thea d'ajouter un mot.

\- Felicity. Souffla Thea en fermant les yeux.

\- Pas toi Thea, s'il te plaît, tous sauf toi, ne termine pas cette phrase.

\- Felicity, c'était mon frère, Oliver était mon frère.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme la femme que tu n'es pas, froide et repoussante. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir et je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus douloureux, entre avoir perdu un frère ou être en train de perdre la seule sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

Thea quitta la pièce, les yeux brillants, ne laissant pas le temps à Felicity de réagir. C'était donc vrai, ils avaient raison, les mots faisaient parfois plus mal que les coups, secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées dérangeante, Felicity avait finit par rejoindre le salon où se trouvait Tommy, Thea, Laurel, John, Roy et Donna, à peine un quart d'heure après avoir quitté le manoir, ils étaient tous arrivé à destination, les nuages avaient été chassés par un soleil éclatant et tous patientaient dans les jardins du cimetière, attendant que la cérémonie débute. Felicity avait glissé ses lunettes de soleil alors que les gens commençaient à se presser autour de la famille pour leur présenter leurs plus « sincères. » condoléances et elle avait aussitôt cessée de les écouter lorsque leurs paroles débordantes d'apparentes compassion s'étaient faites entendre.

\- Mes pensées vont directement à votre famille. Dit Walter à Thea. Il faut laisser du temps pour que les bons souvenirs reviennent et apaisent les souffrances. C'est une dure épreuve que vous traverser mais sachez que ma famille et moi prions pour vous chaque jour et pour Felicity. »

Au fond personne dans cette assemblée ne connaissait réellement Oliver, ils avaient seulement croisé son chemin un jour comme un autre, lui avait murmuré un Bonjour mais aujourd'hui ils étaient la désirant soit disant lui dire un dernier au revoir. De qui voulaient-ils se moquer ?

Trois catégories de personnes s'affrontaient lors d'un enterrement :

Les proches, les amis et la familles aux regards désemparés, au cœur serré, refusant de croire qu'ils sont en présence de l'être aimé pour la dernière fois de leurs vies.

Puis il y a les anciens, les camarades de classe, ceux qui ont partagés un court instant la vie de l'être aimé, ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir leurs places en ce jour noir.

Et enfin il y a les comédiens, les curieux ou plus communément appelé les parasites. Ceux qui sont la au fond pour voir ce qu'il se passe, constater l'ampleur de la douleur des autres, ceux qui n'en ont vraiment rien à faire de cet être cher dont ils ne se rappellent plus le prénom.

Voilà comment Felicity classait ces personnes, Elle aurait voulu leur dire de s'en aller, de le laisser seule avec lui ou ce qui du moins restait de lui. Son regard se posait sur le cercueil à moitié enfoncé dans la terre, simplement surélevé par deux barres métalliques tandis que le prêtre Hampton s'avançait lentement l'air grave.

\- Mes biens chères soeurs, mes biens chers frères,  
Si nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage et un ultime adieu à Oliver Jonas Queen . Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est pour témoigner la considération, et toute l'affection que nous portons à un frère, un fiancé, un ami, un proche aujourd'hui disparu.

Mes bien chères sœurs, mes biens cher frères , unis dans la peine, prions ensemble pour Oliver et pour les défunts que nous avons connus et aimés.

Prions le seigneur...

Felicity avait finit par tourné la tête vers Tommy, ses épaules étaient courbées, le visage trempé par les larmes et elle avait du faire un effort conséquent pour ravaler ses sanglots. Laurel se tenait près de lui , lui serrant le bras pour le soutenir. Elle n'avait jamais vu Tommy dans cet état et c'était sans doute cela qui la troublait. John quant à lui restait humble, le visage totalement fermé, il était impossible de décerner la moindre émotion. Au fil de la cérémonie, Felicity sentit Thea lui serrer la main un peu plus fort et Tommy la soutenir, l'empêchant de flancher. Les membres en coton, elle écoutait les paroles du prêtre, le regard éteint, la gorge sèche. L'air lui manquait, elle savait que c'était les derniers mots prononcés avant que le cercueil ne soit sous terre, les derniers mots avant qu'une page ne soit tournée.

Felicity était en train de faire ses adieux à son unique amour.

Un mois plutôt, elle était en train de rire avec lui,

Un mois plutôt, elle était en train de faire des projets avec lui,

Un mois plutôt elle avait entendu un de ses « Je t'aime » si rare mais si précieux.

Un mois plutôt elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre dans un monde ou il n'existait pas.

\- Après tous nos regards qui ont croisé le sien, qu'il puisse enfin voir le tiens seigneur.  
Seigneur ne détourne pas ton regard de notre ami.

_« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que lorsque l'on trouve la personne que l'on peut aimer toute une éternité, on ne peut pas la laisser s'échapper. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Felicity Smoak, je ne peux pas me lever demain et constater que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. »_

Aujourd'hui c'était elle qui était censée le laisser partir.

\- Après l'amitié qu'il a reçu et qui a guidé sa vie, accorde lui l'amitié ultime qu'est la tienne Seigneur.  
Seigneur ne détourne pas ton regard de notre ami.

_« Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, je te promets que ça ne le sera pas d'ailleurs. Je sais que quelques fois tu auras envie de me gifler et je l'aurais sans doute mérité, mais je ne peux pas changer Felicity, comme je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Alors je te demande une dernière fois si tu veux avancer avec moi, si tu veux me donner une chance de te prouver que notre couple sera tout, sauf normal. »_

Je te demande comment je peux avancer sans toi ?

\- Après les peines et les larmes qui ont obscurci sa vie, illumine sa route pour l'éternité.  
Seigneur ne détourne pas ton regard de notre ami

_« Je t'aime, Dieu seul sait combien je t'aime et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur, j'ai peur de perdre la seule personne qui donne un sens à ma vie, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de ne plus te trouver à mes côtés, j'ai peur de ne pas te mériter, j'ai peur de te voir un jour claquer la porte et te rendre compte que le Ollie que tu pensais avoir changé en Oliver n'a pas vraiment disparu. J'ai peur Felicity, je suis terrifié à l'idée de te voir partir et refaire ta vie avec un autre homme parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te confesser l'étendue de mes sentiments. »_

C'est toi qui à claqué cette porte Oliver.

\- Seigneur, nous tournons vers toi nos espoirs à l'heure où disparaît le corps de l'ami qui nous est cher. Accorde-nous l'espérance de le revoir auprès de Toi pour les siècles des siècles.

Seigneur je te demande de donner de la force et du courage a ses proches pour affronter cette douloureuse épreuve.  
Amen

_« Dans la joie comme dans la peine. Dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir. je promets de te respecter et de te protéger, de vivre avec toi dans la vérité, de te demeurer attaché dans les bons et les mauvais jours, dans la prospérité et la détresse, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je promets de me lier à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.»_

Est ce aujourd'hui la fin du temps ?

_« Ne doute jamais des sentiments que j'ai pour toi Felicity Meghan Queen, tu m'entends ? S'il y a bien une chose dont tu ne peux pas douter, c'est de l'amour que je te porte. Je t'aime. »_

\- Felicity nous allons commencer à avancer vers l'église. Nous allons te laisser seule un instant. Murmura Tommy en lui embrassant la tempe.

La foule amassée près du cercueil commençait à se disperser, la laissant seule devant les nombreuses fleurs et le bloc de marbre froid.

Les mains tremblantes, Felicity retira ses lunettes avant de sentir les doigts fins et glacés de Thea lui serrer la main.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée Thea ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui nous arrive ces derniers jours Licy mais je suis sûre d'une chose, Oliver fera toujours partie de nos vies et je suis persuadée qu'il aurait voulu qu'on se soutienne dans cette épreuve au lieu de se détruire... Alors je sais que je ne peux pas soulager ta peine ni la mienne et j'en suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, pas toi...

Felicity s'était retournée lentement pour saisir entre ses mains, le visage baignée de larmes de Thea. Thea qui venait tout juste d'avoir 17 ans et qui pourtant avait déjà traversée une multitudes d'épreuves, Thea qu'elle considérait comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

\- Je promets qu'on traversera cette épreuve ensemble. Finit-elle par dire en tentant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je promets que je serai toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, je promets de prendre soin de toi et d'essayer d'avancer mais Thea je t'interdis d'être désolée pour les émotions que tu éprouves. Tu as perdu ton frère... Tu as perdu ton frère et Mon Dieu ces derniers jours j'ai semblé oublié que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu Oliver.

\- J'ai perdu Oliver. Répéta-t-elle en laissant couler des larmes annonciatrices d'une longue série. Oliver n'est plus la. Oliver n'est plus la.

Felicity avait craqué, corps réagissait enfin alors que Thea tentait de la calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Vidée et exténuée, chaque souffle lui rappelait un peu plus qu'elle était vivante et pas lui, qu'elle pouvait respirer et pas lui.

_« J'ai déposé une u_ _ltime rose sur ton cercueil._ _Je me me suis accroupie et j'ai caressée une dernière fois ton cercueil avant qu'on la recouvre de terre._ _Je t'ai caressé pour la dernière fois_ _. J'ai embrassé du bout des lèvres le marbre pourtant si froid._ _Je t'ai embrassé pour la dernière fois,_ _Oliver. »_

_« J'ai rêve qu'un jour, je te retrouverais. Que je tomberais sur toi, par hasard, au coin d'une rue, dans un magasin bon marché, sur une plage. Je t'aurais vu, et tout serait devenu plus clair dans l'obscurité. Je t'aurais regardé, souris, mais pas de grands moments d'émotions, tu ne m'aurais pas sauté dans les bras, on se serait juste rapproché. Puis quatre mots seraient sortit de ta bouche: Tu m'as manqué. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. »_

 

_ _

 

 


End file.
